Soaked
by Emerald-Water
Summary: Training in tracking; Dean and Sam have to track down their father, but is the lead they are following really their dad's? Weechester! Warning: scary, fluffy and sappy. Enjoy!


Hi! And welcome to another Weechester-Story. Hope you'll like it. Let me know!! ;)

You know about all the characters. I do not own them... and I don't want money...

Lee

* * *

**Soaked**

Boy, he hated camping. The rain ran down his back and into his eyes. He wanted to be back home, at least back in the tent for gods sake. He looked back at his little brother, who had been quiet way to long.

Dean stopped as he saw it wasn't all water that ran down his cheeks.

"Sammy?" he turned fully around now, crouching in front of the 7 year old.

"We're lost. We'll never find back to dad again." Sammy sniffled. Dean raised his eyebrows at that. "What makes you think that?" he asked, standing up again, but putting his hands on his legs, so he was still eye-level to his younger sibling.

"We ought to be back by now." Sam answered, now trying to be brave and swallowed hard.

"What makes you think that?" Dean asked again, rolling his eyes.

"We needed two hours and forty-three minutes to get to the starting point." Sam pointed out looking down on his watch. "Now we're walking already three hours and twenty-three minutes."

Dean rolled his eyes at that. "Sammy. First, we went downhill then, second, it was a path and third, we track dad. You don't think, he'll make this easy on us, do you?" Dean asked. Sammy shook his head in worry. "We're lost. Why did dad left us here!" Dean put his head back and sighed out loud. "Sammy, he wouldn't leave us behind. It's called "trai-ning"! We're supposed to find him. With that…" he showed him the compass, "… and that!" he pointed with his index-finger at his temple.

"Now come on. I just hope dad has soup or something. I'm freezing." He walked two steps, only to stop again, as he felt Sam staying behind. He puffed out the air walking back again, to take Sammy's hand. "We're not lost. And we're not left behind." He accentuated. "See there?" he pointed to a small tree, where branches had been broken recently, as well as a small puddle of water, with a boot-print in it, almost laughing out loud. This was way too easy… way, way, way too easy!

And that let stop him again. He saw Sammy look up at him, as he closed his eyes in concentration, willing his suddenly too fast breathing to slow down.

"Dean?" he asked with a small voice. "Shhh! I'm listening." It was as if Sammy could feel the tension his brother was suddenly in. Somewhere in the underwood a branch broke, the sound as loud as a gun-shot, echoing through the forest.

Dean just knew it wasn't their dad. And he listened to his gut, whirling around, oriented himself. The whole time they had walked north to north-east, that would make the path lying right from them. "East!" he yelled starting to run. "Run, Sammy run!"

SPNSPN

He knew it had been a bad trick, but Dean must learn to tell wrong from right. He had walked in a big circle, then going a few steps in one direction, turning around and messed with the tracks, so it would be hard to find out which direction he took in the end. But he knew Dean was good…

He had stopped dead as he had seen another set of prints. Heavy boots, broken branches. A track you couldn't miss. A track a kid would go for, if it was not expecting… John started to run…

_SPNSPN_

They were soaked. Sammy stood beside him, shivering in the cold water they stood. The little creek was filled up from the downpour and it had been the end of their flight. Their backs leant on the massive boulder, that was blocking their way. Sammy screamed at the top of his lungs as the creature left it's hiding place opening its jaw and showing its fangs.

He moved in front of his brother, pinning Sam behind him to the wet and mossy stone. The creature was there now, an unearthly shrieking echoing, deafening Dean and then he couldn't breath anymore. It felt as if the creature was taking his breath away. He could hear Sam scream for their daddy now, white spots beginning to dance in front of his vision. Again the word "Daddy…" was exhaled, and Dean was aware of, that it was him, who had screamed for their dad… He moved his head toward his little brother, who stood frozen to the spot, felt suddenly the awfully cold water, that he lay in… his eyes rolled back into his head, and he felt his head go underwater, as the creature let go of him and went for his baby brother…

_SPNSPN_

John's heart almost froze in fear as he heard the gut-wrenching scream. With a furious yell he pushed himself harder. It had been Dean's voice. He was sure of it. His little boys needed help!

Then he saw them. The ragged and hideous creature that was bent over the water, letting go of whatever it had had in its claws, and his baby boy staying there, in the cold water of the creek, looking with his eyes frozen at the figure. He saw the form limping toward the small boy, grabbing him and ripping him upward and all from that point on, was not the father but the hunter. He drew the silver hunting-knife, aimed well and let the dagger fly.

With a common thud, the knife plunged into the throat of the creature, blood gushing out of its mouth, its nose, and the opening in its throat, bathing Sam in the ugly, dark red fluid.

Sam fell landing in the icy cold water, that went up to his chest, and then John was there, yanking him up and out of the water, Sam clinging on him as if there was no tomorrow.

His eyes went in search for his oldest, and stopped dead, as he saw the motionless body being pinned under water by the dead creature. He sat Sammy down, ignoring his little ones whimpering noises, as he pried himself from Sam's grasp, running back and getting Dean out from under the dead beast.

His hands were shaking, as he put Dean down on the ground, searching for a pulse, while swallowing hard as he saw the slightly blueish tinge to his sons lips and fingers.

He almost laughed out in relieve as he felt the slight throb under his finger-tips, but couldn't see or feel the rise of Dean's chest. With a fast movement, he rolled his son to his side, seeing almost immediately water being expelled from Dean's mouth. But he didn't get the needed reaction. He hated what he had to do, but he needed Dean to bring up all the water. He balled his hand into a fist and punched three times. John winced, knowing that this would leave marks, but Dean needed to breath. For a moment it seemed as if he would have to repeat his actions, but then, Dean's eyes snapped open, and he coughed. John was at his side, trying to help him as best as he could to get through the coughing-fit, his hands not leaving his sons shoulder in support. He listened, waiting for the wheezing sound to stop, and as he was sure his son was alive and breathing again, he just hugged Dean to him. Still on his knees he dragged Dean along, back to his baby boy and drew him as well into the hug, comforting the two constants in his life, that kept him going.

"_Thank god! Oh, thank you!"_ he silently whispered to himself, while feeling his kids holding onto him.

...

It was dark and John had decided they would leave the forest right away. The hike back, had been difficult and slow. Dean had insisted, that he carried Sammy. The little boy was still shell-shocked, but John soon realized that Dean was exhausted as well. The last part of the trip, he had supported the older boy, who tried hard to stay upright.

Now they sat in the heated car. Both boys had stripped their soaked clothes, and had been wrapped up in a blanket.

John looked through the rear-view mirror, checking on his sons every once in a while. He grinned slightly to himself, seeing the position changed for once. Sammy sat, still wide awake, watching his big brother sleep, Dean's head on Sammy's lap.

"Daddy?" he almost overheard the little boys whisper. "What is it sport?" he asked back.

"You would never leave us behind?" it was more a statement then a question, still Sam's voice quivered.

"No, Sammy. I would never ever leave you behind. You two are my life. You know that, don't you?" he asked, suddenly a little disturbed by the words of his small son.

"Yeah, dad. I know." Sammy smiled. _"… and Dean taught me…"_ he thought to him self, his one hand stroking the cheek of his sleeping brother.

**FIN**

Okay, sometimes I just need fluffiness, and sappiness and all this things ;) Hope you liked it - still!!


End file.
